Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Captain Levi
by kRieZt
Summary: ucapan selamat Natal dan selamat ulang tahun itu berasal dari kepalanya...


**Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Captain Levi...**

Cast : Levi, Eren Jaeger

Genre : drama, angst

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Isayama-sensei

Warning : OOC, typo, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, Kapten Levi. Saya bawakan teh untuk Anda nikmati sebelum beraktifitas pagi ini…"<p>

Sayup-sayup suara itu sampai ke telinga Levi yang kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucak matanya dan memandang ke jendela. Ketika dia membuka tirainya, ternyata matahari sudah meninggi. Dia membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya, supaya menambah hangat udara pagi ini. Sekilas dia melihat hamparan halaman rumahnya sudah mulai tertutup dengan salju. Oh ya, sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan musim dingin. Tidak heran juga salju sudah mulai turun, mungkin sejak semalam tadi. Seingatnya, sepulang tugas patroli semalam, dia tidak melihat salju turun. Atau mungkin karena dia sudah sangat lelah malam itu, dia langsung tidur dan tidak menyadari turunnya butiran putih itu ke halaman rumahnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Anda mencuci muka dulu. Sudah saya siapkan air hangat dan handuk di baskom untuk Anda mencuci muka, Kapten…"

Sempat terdiam sejenak, Levi kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencuci mukanya. Basuhan air hangat ini begitu menyegarkannya. Dia yang tadinya masih mengantuk dan masih enggan turun dari tempat tidurnya, seketika itu langsung sedikit bersemangat. Setelah dia mengeringkan wajahnya, dia kemudian duduk di kursi di bawah jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Di atas meja sudah terdapat piranti minum teh. Uap panas mengepul dari bibir teko teh, gelas berbahan keramik berwarna putih itu berkilau terkena terpaan sinar matahari.

"Berapa gula yang Anda inginkan? Apa Anda mau ditambah sedikit susu?"

"Aku tidak suka susu," gumam Levi kemudian mengaduk tehnya yang sudah dicampur dengan 2 blok gula. Aroma melati di tehnya begitu kuat, dia menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ketenangan pun mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Dia meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, mencegah air panas melukai bibir dan lidahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar…"

"Ah, Anda suka roti bakar selai madu kan? Saya sudah siapkan untuk Anda, Kapten. Masih hangat juga. Apa Anda mau sedikit mentega?"

Levi kemudian beranjak ke meja makan kecilnya yang terletak di dekat pintu kamarnya. Kepulan asap roti bakar itu menggoda seleranya. Dia mengolesinya dengan sedikit mentega dan selai madu. Sebagai prajurit, madu sangat diperlukan untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhnya. Dia butuh energi ekstra untuk dipakai bertugas di udara dingin begini. Roti bakar selai madu adalah menu sarapan favoritnya.

"Salju di halaman rumah Anda sudah mulai menebal, Kapten. Akan saya bantu untuk membersihkannya…"

"Aku bisa membersihkan sendiri," kata Levi sambil menikmati roti bakarnya.

"Anda yakin?" kemudian kursi di sebelahnya bergerak seperti ada yang menggesernya. Duduklah seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat, menemaninya menikmati sarapan. Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum, "Anda baru saja kembali dari tugas patroli semalam. Saya tahu pukul berapa Anda kembali ke rumah. Jadi, biar saya urus halaman rumah Anda.

Levi mendengus tertawa, "Tidak banyak salju memenuhi halamanku. Siang nanti juga sudah cair, tinggal membersihkan sisanya."

"Paling tidak, saya bisa melakukan sesuatu di hari istimewa ini, Kapten."

Levi memandang lurus ke kedua mata hijau Eren Jaeger, nyaris tidak beralih ke mana pun. Kemudian dia berkata, "Hari istimewa, eh? Memangnya hari apa sekarang? Seingatku Erwin tidak mengumumkan apa pun soal hari ini."

"Oh, dia tidak mengatakannya memang," balas Eren. "Tapi Anda tahu? Bahwa hari ini adalah Hari Natal, dan juga hari ulang tahun Anda, Kapten."

Tertegun dengan jawaban Eren, Levi nyaris tidak bisa berbicara. Eren tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten Levi. Berbahagialah…"

"Kau yakin tidak salah tanggal?" tanya Levi sambil kemudian menoleh ke kalender meja di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat tanggal 25 di bulan Desember itu diberi lingkaran berwarna merah.

Eren juga ikut menoleh dan kembali memandang kaptennya yang masih terlihat bingung, "Anda lihat sendiri kan? Sekarang tanggal 25 Desember. Hari Natal, juga hari ulang tahun Anda. Berbahagialah, Kapten! Saya pun turut bahagia di hari ini!"

Levi kembali memandang Eren yang tengah tersenyum cerah di depannya. Kemudian dia menunduk dan memandang potongan terakhir roti bakar di piringnya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang garpu tiba-tiba mengepal kuat dan sedikit gemetar. Dia berkata, "Belum pernah ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku, Eren."

"Benarkah? Berarti saya adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya. Bukan begitu, Kapten?" tanya Eren penuh semangat. "Saya beruntung sekali kalau begitu! Anda ingin apa di hari ulang tahun ini, Kapten? Bagaimana kalau kita ke kota dan berjalan-jalan mencari hadiah untuk Anda?"

"Ya, boleh saja…" jawab Levi lirih.

"Anda tahu? Di kota ada toko kue dan manisan sangat enak!" kata Eren. "Ah, tapi Anda tidak begitu suka manisan ya? Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kita cari selai madu kesukaan Anda? Saya lihat selai madu di lemari Anda sedikit lagi akan habis. Selain selai madu, Anda ingin apa lagi, Kapten?"

Sejak Levi mendengar Eren mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Tangannya yang menggenggam garpunya mengepal semakin kuat. Perasaan di dalam hatinya begitu berkecamuk, sehingga dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Kepalanya terasa penuh, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sementara Eren terus bercerita begitu bersemangat di sampingnya. Semakin Eren bersemangat, semakin hal ini menyakitkan hatinya. Bagaikan sebuah tanggul, debit air di dalamnya semakin banyak dan semakin mendesaknya.

"Eren…" gumamannya terdengar lirih sehingga Eren tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kado ulang tahun sudah, sekarang tinggal kado Natal," lanjut Eren. "Karena udara sudah mulai dingin, syal rajutan mungkin bisa menghangatkan Anda. Saya akan belikan untuk Anda sebagai hadiah Natal. Anda pasti-"

"Eren! Bisakah kau diam?!" bentak Levi di luar kendalinya. Dia sontak melempar garpu yang digenggamnya ke arah Eren. Lemparannya sebenarnya tidak meleset, bisa dibilang tepat mengenai kepala Eren. Hanya saja, Levi tahu bahwa lemparannya menembus bayangan Eren yang kini mulai berbaur dengan pendaran cahaya matahari.

"Kapten Levi," suara Eren terdengar kembali. "Selamat Natal, dan selamat ulang tahun-"

"Sudah diam, dasar bodoh!" geram Levi sambil mengacaukan piranti makan di atas mejanya. Piring berisi roti bakar itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Kemarahannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Dia bisa saja mengacaukan isi rumahnya jika tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tidak peduli betapa kacau dirinya, dia kemudian mengambil baskom berisi air yang tadi dipakai untuk mencuci muka. Air dalam baskom itu diguyur di atas kepalanya. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke lemari pakaiannya. Tidak hanya mengambil jaket dan sepatunya, dia juga mengambil sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado bewarna hijau dan sebuah buket bunga mawar berwarna kuning. Meski disimpan di dalam lemari, bunga itu masih sangat segar.

"Hari Natal, katamu? Berbahagia? Keh, jangan membodohiku, Eren…" ucap Levi lirih sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Levi berjalan menyusui jalan setapak di belakang rumahnya yang dikelilingi alang-alang. Bajunya basah kuyup didobel dengan jaket kulitnya. Udara dingin semakin menusuk hingga ke tulangnya. Dia melawannya dengan terus berjalan cepat.

"Mengapa Anda tidak mengganti pakaian dulu, Kapten Levi?" tanya Eren yang juga berjalan di sampingnya. Levi tidak menghiraukannya. Eren melanjutkan, "Pelan-pelan, Kapten. Udara dingin ini bisa membuat Anda sakit kan?"

Sekali lagi Levi tidak menghiraukannya. Beberapa kali Eren mencoba berbicara padanya, dia tidak akan mendengarkannya. Malah dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya melawan angin. Dia berlari sekencangnya, tidak peduli Eren tetap mengikuti langkahnya. Jika perlu, dia akan menutup telinganya dan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Eren.

"Kapten Levi, berbahagialah…" ucap Eren. "Selamat Natal, dan selamat ulang tahun…"

"Diamlah, dasar bodoh!" langkah Levi kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan yang tertutup salju. Buket bunga dan kotak kado berwarna hijau itu kemudian dilempar kencang dan mengenai nisannya. Salju di atasnya berhamburan turun ke tanah, memperlihatkan tulisan yang tertera di sana.

**Eren Jaeger, 17 tahun**

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" seru Levi parau. Dia jatuh berlutut di depan nisan itu dan melanjutkan, "Kau sudah mati, Eren. Carilah kehidupan yang tenang di sana. Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Persetan dengan Natal dan ulang tahunku! Kau tidak ada lagi untukku!"

Eren memang sudah tidak ada lagi untuk Levi. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat pagi, tidak ada yang menyiapkan teh, air cuci muka, dan roti bakar selai madu untuknya. Levilah yang mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dialah yang menyiapkan air baskom untuk cuci muka. Dialah yang menyeduh teh. Dialah yang membuat roti bakar selai madu. Suara Eren itu berasal dari kepalanya. Dia bersikap seolah Eren masih ada untuknya.

Dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada dirinya sendiri, bukan dari Eren…

"Persetan…dengan kebahagiaanku…uuukh…" Levi sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Dia membungkuk dalam sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. "Selamat ulang tahun, katamu? Buat apa kau ucapkan itu kalau kau sudah mati, sialan?!"

Levi masih tidak bisa melupakan detik-detik kematian Eren di pertempuran berdarah itu. Sebilah pedang menancap tepat di kepala Eren ketika dia sudah berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Tidak jelas siapa pelakunya, yang pasti seketika itu juga Eren tewas. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, bahkan Mayor Hanji sekali pun tidak bisa menggunakan teknologinya untuk menyembuhkan luka di kepala Eren. Atas permintaan Levi, Eren dimakamkan tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Agar Levi bisa berkunjung ke makam Eren setiap hari…

Agar Levi bisa tetap dekat dengan Eren…

"Maafkan aku, Eren," ucap Levi lirih di sela tangisnya. "Andaikan aku bisa lebih cepat menolongmu waktu itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Demi Tuhan…uuuurgh…"

Air mata Levi sudah tidak lagi terbendung. Tidak peduli betapa kuatnya dia sebagai prajurit andalan Pasukan Pengintai, tidak peduli semua orang memuji kehebatannya, dia hanya seorang manusia yang mempunyai hati. Dia tahu betul rasanya kehilangan, dan kali ini dia harus kehilangan orang yang paling penting untuknya. Eren dibina di bawah pengawasannya. Segalanya dia lakukan untuk Eren. Dia siap mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi Eren.

Levi kemudian berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Dia memandang nisan bernama Eren itu cukup lama dalam diam. Dia sudah cukup lelah terlarut dalam kesedihan dan kemarahannya. Eren tidak akan ada lagi untuknya, tidak akan kembali kepadanya dengan cara apa pun juga. Meski demikian, dia tidak boleh kehilangan wibawanya sebagai prajurit. Peperangan menyelamatkan umat manusia masih menempuh perjalanan yang sangat panjang.

Eren adalah prajurit andalan, prajurit yang paling disayang, prajurit yang paling dicintainya. Eren pun memandang Levi sebagai kapten yang paling dihormati, paling disegani, paling disayangi, palingi dicintai. Maka itu Levi tidak mau membuat Eren sedih.

"Kau juga, Eren. Berbahagialah…" kata Levi sambil mengepalkan tangannya di dada kirinya, sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada Eren. "Terima kasih atas ucapannya, Eren. Selamat Natal untukmu juga…"

Udara dingin berangsur menghangat setelah matahari mulai naik. Levi pun beranjak dari makam Eren kembali ke rumahnya…

-the end-

* * *

><p>AN : minna-san, seneng banget rasanya bisa dapet mood bagus untuk menulis. karena saya menulis di beberapa fandom, kali ini saya coba balik lagi ke fandom Attack on Titan ^^ eniwei, cerita ini sudah saya upload di AO3. karena beberapa hari yang lalu saya kesulitan untuk upload di , akhirnya saya terpaksa upload di AO3 dg user rie1103.

Yup! Levi/Eren, minna-san! Yang suka pairing ini, mana suaranya? Maaf ya temanya angst. Singkat banget pula. Saya dapet ide ini juga nemu dari silent comic strip di fandom lain. Oh ya, bener gak sih Levi itu ultahnya tanggal 25 Desember barengan sama Natal? Kalo salah maafnya. Soalnya saya liat dari salah satu sumber kalo dia beneran ultah di tanggal 25 Desember.

Well, walau terlalu cepat, tapi fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Kapten Levi yang sebentar lagi mau ulang tahun ^^


End file.
